Decorative light arrays have become popular additions to homes and businesses, particularly during the month of December. To satisfy this need many different commercial light arrays have been developed and sold within the last few years.
U.S. Patent describing decorative light arrays include:
______________________________________ 1.640,282 3,096,943 5,338,585 4,264,845 5,379,202 4,720,773 5,424,925 4,736,282 5,632,550 4,870,547 5,645,342 and 5,213,519 D-400,272. ______________________________________
Generally, although not exclusively, the decorative light arrays are hung on the outside of buildings, wire frames, fences and outdoor trees. In this condition, the light arrays are subject to strong winds which cause the light arrays to tangle and otherwise disrupt the light array's pattern. This results in esthetically poor displays. A method is needed to prevent tangling and disruption of display patterns by strong winds.